


Cuddling with Benefits

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have to share a bed. For reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [aleatoryw.tumblr.com](http://aleatoryw.tumblr.com)
> 
> If we're talking sabriel fluff, one of my favorite things is non-sexual bed sharing (as non-sexual as you can get when Gabriel's over there making mattress jokes but you get the idea.) Just Sam and Gabe curled up together, maybe spooning, maybe Gabriel clinging to Sam's arm, maybe Sam wrapping one long leg around Gabriel's hips as he sleeps. Cute forehead kisses before they fall asleep and in the morning. Whispering in the dark until Dean throws a pillow from the other motel bed.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! I love this so, so so much!  

Oh god, and I totally have platonic cuddling (with mattress jokes because YES IT’S SO GABRIEL) planned for the Nightmares/Daydreaming verse that I’m working on and it fits these two morons so well.  

Ugh, and could you just imagine the adorable escalation?  

Like maybe it starts out with just another presence there in bed, someone to help keep the nightmares away.  But then it escalates.  

Casual touching comes first.  Gabriel’s fingers in Sam’s hair to help him relax after a nightmare.  Sam’s hand coming around Gabriel’s waist to rest on his lower back, small instances of them getting closer.  

When it upgrades to outright cuddling, it’s an easy thing.  It’s nothing more than Gabriel, cuddled against Sam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting that soothe the both of them.  With Gabriel wrapped in his arms, Sam notices the nightmares don’t come for him as quickly.  

Then it’s up to spooning, and both of them know there’s no going back, now they’re admitting that maybe they need it, and it’s all still so light and affectionate, and maybe Sam is just completely curled around Gabriel, one arm around his waist, his hand pressed to Gabriel’s belly as he presses a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s hair.  

It’s still platonic, but the closeness, the intimacy that they have both been craving is there, and though neither of them doubts that they’ll get to the decidedly pagan part of the relationship at some point, this is good, great even and they’re more than okay with this for now.  

So Gabriel cuddles into Sam’s chest and Sam presses kisses to his hair and they whisper to each other, long after Dean has started trying to get some sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120171781205/if-were-talking-sabriel-fluff-one-of-my-favorite) ♡ ♡


End file.
